Devices, such as electronic devices used during computing operations, can be tested to determine whether the devices emit signals that may interfere with other devices. Devices can emit electromagnetic signals and/or radio frequency signals. Devices can be designed so the electromagnetic signals and/or radio frequency signals are at a level that does not interfere with the operation of other devices.
Test equipment can be used to measure signals emitted from devices under test. Test equipment can include computing equipment and circuitry to operate a device under test and measure electromagnetic signals and/or radio frequency signals emitted by a device under test. When testing devices for electromagnetic signal and/or radio frequency signal emissions, the devices can be isolated from the emissions of electromagnetic signal and/or radio frequency signals from other devices, but the test is still subject to emissions from the equipment performing the test. Tests using unshielded test equipment can include results that may not be accurate due to test measurements including electromagnetic signal and/or radio frequency signal emissions from the unshielded test equipment.